Encontros e desencontros
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Rika e Terada reavaliam seu romance...
1. Desencontros

? Cuide bem disso até que seja um anel de casamento, hein?  
  
A frase ficara marcada em sua mente. Ele e Rika já estavam noivos há seis a-nos. No entanto...Agora, que podia examinar o fato com clareza, por já ter ocorrido há bastante tempo, percebia o quão precipitado fora. Ela era apenas uma criança na épo-ca. Madura para a idade, sim, mas não mais que uma criança. Como ele soubera que ela era a mulher com a qual iria passar o resto de sua vida? E por que agora duvidava disso? O que havia mudado? Rika certamente havia. Havia crescido, é claro, e tornara-se uma mulher muito bonita. Porém a transformação interior fora ainda maior. Continua-ra meiga e gentil, mas estava mais independente, mais segura de si, mais cônscia do mundo à sua volta. Já não o procurava tanto e ele começa a imaginar se não o amava mais. Talvez houvesse percebido que o que sentira fora apenas uma paixão infantil pe-lo professor que se parecia com o pai. E ele, cego pela bondade e beleza infantil, pedi-ra-a em casamento. Ela aceitara, claro, mas como não haveria de aceitar? Ela não compreendia todas as implicações de um casamento, o verdadeiro significado de uma união como essa. Ele deveria tê-la alertado, explicado. Ou, talvez, nem devesse ter to-cado no assunto.Poderia ter esperado até que ela crescesse e entendesse. Contudo, não quisera esperar. Precisara garantir a ela que não deixaria de amá-la. Era esse a-mor assim tão frágil, que precisava de uma garantia material para não definhar? O anel continuava lá, no dedo dela. Mas e o amor, onde estava?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ela olhava para o telefone, inquieta. Há dias não falava com ele. Por que ele não telefonara? Por que não a procurara? Ela tentava tranqüilizar-se dizendo a si mesma que certamente ele estava ocupado com seu trabalho. Porém entristecia-se ao reco-nhecer que ele poderia ter ao menos telefonado para dizer que estava bem, que tinha saudades, que a amava.   
Será que a amava mesmo? Ultimamente vinha evitando-a. Será que não queria mais vê-la, mas não sabia como lhe dizer? Sim, era bem possível que fosse esse o ca-so. Afinal, ela era apenas uma criança. Por certo já não era tão jovem, mas muito mais nova que ele. O que seria para ele então, senão uma criança? Talvez ele ainda a visse como a garota de pouco mais de dez anos que ele pedira em noivado.  
Olhou para o anel cujo diamante brilhava solitário. Será que se arrependera?  
O telefone tocou, fazendo seu coração dar um pulo de esperança.  
? Yoshiyuki!  
? Hum? Ah, sim, esse é o nome do professor Terada! Estava esperando um telefonema dele, Rika? Se quiser, eu ligo mais tarde...  
? Não, tudo bem, Chiharu. Pode falar.  
? Você parece um pouco desanimada. Escuta, não quer ir ao cinema comigo? Tá passando um filme que dizem ser ótimo, mas o Yamazaki não quer ir comigo.  
? Claro, por que não? "Ele não vai ligar mesmo...", foi o pensamento amargo que invadiu a mente de Rika. 


	2. Encontros

As amigas andavam devagar na saída do cinema. Chiharu estava agitada, porém Rika parecia não prestar atenção nela.  
  
? Eu adorei esse filme! E você, Rika?  
? É, achei interessante...  
? Interessante? É fantás...Não se vire agora, mas tem um cara lindo olhando pra cá!  
? Chiharu!  
? Ai, o que foi?  
? Você tem namorado!  
? Tenho namorado, mas não sou cega! Qual o problema? Meu amor pelo Ya-mazaki não vai desaparecer se eu olhar para um rapaz bonito.  
Rika voltou a pensar na fragilidade de seu amor pelo ex-professor. O que acon-teceria se ela olhasse? Será que se apaixonaria? Não, isso era bobagem. Vários rapa-zes bonitos estudavam com ela, porém ela jamais tivera um segundo olhar para eles. Eram muito infantis e provocavam apenas repulsa nela. Além do mais, seu coração já tinha um dono definitivo...certo?  
? Ele está vindo pra cá!  
O grito de Chiharu despertou-a de seu devaneio.  
? Ele? Ele quem?  
? Acho que ela está falando de mim.  
O coração de Rika deu um salto quando ela ouviu aquela voz grave, com um le-ve sotaque. Virou-se e viu que a amiga estivera certa; ele era mesmo muito bonito. Alto, porte atlético, cabelos castanho dourados presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, olhos verdes contrastando com a pele bronzeada.   
? Olá! Sou Chiharu Mihara. Essa é minha amiga, Rika Sasaki.  
Ele fez uma mesura e abriu um sorriso perfeito.  
? É um prazer conhece-las. Sou Andreas Kirsten.  
? Não é um nome japonês, comentou Rika. De onde você é?  
? Oslo, Noruega, respondeu ele, sorrindo.   
? Que interessante...  
Chiharu cutucou a amiga.   
? Rika, diga alguma coisa!, sussurrou.   
? Er...Eu...Muito prazer.  
? Posso acompanha-las até em casa?  
? Lógico! Assim podemos conversar mais. Estou curiosíssima para saber como é na Noruega...é pena meu namorado não estar aqui para ouvir isso. Não é mesmo, Rika?  
? Hum? Ah, é...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
? Ah, Rika! Que bom que está de volta. Há visita para você lá na sala.  
"Visita?" Rika foi até a sala e arregalou os olhos quando viu quem estava lá.  
? Yoshiyuki...  
? Rika...Estava esperando por você.  
? Eu...Eu fui ao cinema com a Chiharu. "É verdade, eu realmente fui. Por que me sinto como se estivesse contando uma mentira?", pensou a garota, angustiada.  
? Sim, eu soube. Eu...Preciso conversar com você.  
? Certo. Vamos até a varanda.   
Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando o céu, que escurecia rapi-damente. Era lua nova, e apenas as estrelas iluminavam a noite. Rika as observou a-través de lágrimas que teimavam em escapar de seus belos olhos castanhos, embora dissesse a si mesma que não havia motivo para chorar.  
Naquele dia, divertira-se como havia muito não ocorria. Andreas despertara nela uma paz que ela não soubera explicar. Rira quase todo o tempo em que estivera com ele e mal percebera o tempo passar. O olhar dele provocara um calor que lhe subia o corpo. Seu toque, por mais leve que fosse, fazia-a sentir uma estranha ânsia. Era como se o conhecesse há muito tempo. Ela já se sentira assim, seis anos antes...   
? Rika, eu preciso perguntar-lhe uma coisa...  
? O quê?  
? Você me ama? 


	3. Conversa entre garotas

? E o que foi que você respondeu?, perguntou Chiharu. As meninas haviam se reunido na casa de Tomoyo durante a tarde do dia seguinte e Rika estava contando-lhes o que ocorrera.  
? Eu disse que não sabia, respondeu Rika, falando sempre muito baixo.  
? Como assim não sabia?, perguntou a impetuosa Meiling.  
? Disse que estava muito confusa e ele disse que também estivera pensando no assunto e...  
? E o quê, Rika?, perguntou Sakura, aproximando-se timidamente da amiga.  
? ...achava melhor darmos um tempo.  
As jovens ficaram quietas, pensando no assunto.  
? Ah, desencana! Ele era mesmo velho demais pra você.  
? Meiling!  
? Que foi, Chiharu?  
? Isso é coisa que se fale?  
? Ah, eu só tava tentando animar...Além do mais, não falei nenhuma mentira.  
? Vocês já estavam juntos há bastante tempo, né?, perguntou Sakura.  
? Seis anos...  
? Mais que eu e o Shoran!  
? Mas isso porque vocês dois foram muito lentos!, comentou Meiling.  
Sakura fez uma careta e todas riram, até mesmo Rika.  
? Mas a Sakura e o Li ainda não estão noivos, comentou Naoko, voltando ao assunto anterior.  
Sakura ficou vermelha.  
? Nós...somos jovens demais ainda.  
? A Rika já era noiva há anos!, disse Meiling.   
? Mas o professor Terada não era mais criança...Ele sabia o que estava fazen-do...  
? Você quer dizer que eu não sabia, Tomoyo?  
? Bem...Você sempre foi muito madura, mas essas decisões são sérias demais mesmo para adultos, e você tinha só dez anos.  
? É, talvez você tenha razão. Eu era criança demais para saber o que era um casamento. Deveria ter deixado para mais tarde. Acho que se ele me pedisse em noi-vado agora, eu não aceitaria. Mas eu não tinha como saber...  
? Rika...  
? O que foi Meiling?  
? Vocês chegaram a...Você sabe...  
Rika ficou vermelha, e Sakura e Chiharu olharam para o chão.  
? Não...Digo, claro que não.  
? Somos novas demais pra isso!, completou rapidamente Chiharu.  
? Mas o professor Terada é mais velho..., Meiling tentou justificar.  
? Será que foi por isso que o professor terminou o noivado?, quis saber Tomo-yo.  
? Se fosse só isso..., começou Rika, interrompendo a frase ao ver as expres-sões de espanto das amigas. Seu rosto ficou novamente rubro, e ela desviou o olhar.  
? Rika, você teria...?, perguntou a envergonhada Sakura.  
A amiga deu de ombros.  
? Eu acho que isso é algo importante demais para ser decidido às pressas, co-mentou Meiling, mostrando uma sensatez que lhe era rara. As outras jovens concorda-ram.  
? E tem que ser com alguém especial, continuou Chiharu.  
? Com um príncipe encantado!, disse Meiling, sonhadora.  
? Como seria seu príncipe encantado, Meiling?, provocou Tomoyo, divertida.  
? Lindo, é claro! Alto, forte, loiro de olhos claros igual a Sakura, pele bronzeada de sol, inteligente, educado, divertido...e que faça tudo que eu mandar!  
? Fora a parte de obedecer você, todo o resto descreve direitinho um cara que nós conhecemos ontem, né Rika?  
? É...  
? Sério? Quem é? Qual o nome dele? Quantos anos ele tem? Onde vocês se conheceram?  
? Calma, Meiling! Eu conto tudo... 


	4. Efeitos do Tempo

Yoshiyuki Terada não conseguia tirar os olhos de um certo ursinho de pelúcia. Não era simplesmente um boneco. Fora-lhe dado por Rika há muito tempo desde então permanecera sobre o criado-mudo. O professor deixara-o ali porque o fazia lembrar Ri-ka. Agora, no entanto, ele só queria esquece-la. Já fazia duas semanas desde que ha-viam decidido separar-se por um tempo. Ele sentia falta dela. Do rosto meigo, da voz gentil, do perfume doce...Suspirou e pegou o ursinho. Tentava avaliar seus próprios sentimentos. Mas o rosto dela aparecia em sua mente e não o deixava se concentrar. Perguntou-se se não errara ao pedir aquele período para ficar a sós com seus pensa-mentos. Até porque, ela estava sempre neles, de modo que nunca estava realmente só. Mas ele quisera dar um tempo para que ela também refletisse sobre o que sentia por ele. Ele temia que o amor dela não fosse real, mas apenas uma adoração infantil. Seu coração, porém, ansiava por ela. Pegou o telefone, mas não discou. Não sabia o que diria se ela atendesse .Queria apenas ouvir a voz dela. Mas e se ela não estivesse em casa? * Ora, Yoshiyuki, pare de agir com um adolescente e ligue de uma vez.* Teclou os números devagar, tremendo. Ouviu o sinal de ocupado e desligou, dividido entra alí-vio e frustração. * Mais tarde tento de novo.*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika acreditava ter passado a pior semana de sua vida. Lembrava-se freqüente-mente de Terada e sentia-se confusa. Tinha vontade de fugir do mundo. Agradecia o esforço que as amigas estavam fazendo para anima-la, embora não estivesse obtendo muito sucesso. Sem perceber, ela caminhou até o parque de diversões. Estivera ali muitas vezes junto com ele. Ficou parada, observando o interior. Tão absorta estava em suas lembranças, que não notou que alguém havia parado ao seu lado até que sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Deu um salto para trás, assustada.  
? Boa tarde.  
? Bo...Boa tarde. Já nos conhecemos? Tenho a impressão de tê-lo visto em al-gum lugar.  
Ele sorriu.  
? Andreas Kirsten. Nos conhecemos há alguns dias, na saída do cinema. Você estava com sua amiga, Chiharu. Eu as acompanhei até a casa dela.  
? Oh, é verdade! Sinto muito, é que essa última semana foi muito...atribulada. Como vai?  
? Bem, e você?  
? Vou bem, ela disse, forçando um sorriso. Depois, seu rosto tornou a ficar tris-te. ? De que adianta mentir? Desculpe, como eu disse, têm sido dias muito difíceis.  
? Não quer me contar o que aconteceu?  
? Eu...não sei...Não seria certo tomar seu tempo com bobagens.  
Ele negou com a cabeça.  
? Será um prazer ouvir sua história. E ficarei feliz se puder ajuda-la. Mas por que não continuamos essa conversa lá dentro?  
? No parque de diversões?  
? Sim, e por que não?  
*Porque era o nosso lugar...*  
? Tem razão, vamos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Depois que contou tudo a Andrea, Rika teve a impressão de ter ficado mais leve, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Ele não fez perguntas, mas esperou pacientemente até que ela terminasse. Enquanto ela falava, eles cami-nhavam calmamente. Quando ela terminou, ele tocou de leve no rosto dela.  
? Não entendo como alguém consegue ficar sequer um minuto longe de uma garota como você. Que tal a montanha-russa?   
Ele virou-se e saiu caminhando em direção à montanha-russa. Rika ficou parada, surpresa com o modo como ele a tocara e com suas palavras e confusa pela abrupta mudança de assunto. Sorriu para si mesma e o seguiu. Seria uma tarde divertida. 


End file.
